1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a windshield wiper system, in particular for passenger vehicles, with at least one wiper arm having a pivot drive, a wiper blade disposed at the free end of the wiper arm, and a driven basic body disposed on a pivot bearing and a wiper arm member disposed at the base body which is spring-biased towards the vehicle windshield, and with a cam formed at the pivot bearing of the wiper arm along which a cam follower is guided during the pivoting motion for altering the contact pressure of the wiper arm. The cam follower is associated with the wiper arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
A windshield wiper system of that general kind is shown in German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE-A-40 28 494. The wiper arm member carrying the wiper blade is pivotable about a joint axis on a basic body. The basic body is disposed on a drive shaft. The pivotable wiper arm member is acted on by a tension spring, which is hooked into the wiper arm member and at a lever which is pivotally mounted on the joint axle. At the other end, the lever carries a follower roller which follows the cam, so that the tension in the tension spring is altered during the pivoting of the lever.